


The clock strikes 13

by Stinastar



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, demonic deeds, fond angel, soft demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: A short bit of fluff about Crowley doing a mischievous nice thing...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite-sized Good Omens stories





	The clock strikes 13

**Author's Note:**

> This was written from a prompt, which was to start with this sentence from Orwell’s novel 1984, in the context of current events. “It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking thirteen.”

Aziraphale looked up from the book he was shelving, then looked to Crowley, who was scrolling on his mobile.

“That’s odd,” Aziraphale said.

“Whot’s that?” Crowley asked without looking up. Aziraphale looked out the window.

“Well, it’s one o’clock, or it ought to be. But the clock just chimed thirteen...” he said.

“Like thirteen hundred?” Crowley suggested.

“Well, I suppose, only clocks don’t normally chime 13...” he trailed off, noticing a slight smirk on the demon’s face. 

“CROWLEY” he started.

“WHOT?” he barked back, but without much bite.

“What did you do?” the angel asked, sounding a bit exasperated. 

“Me? I’m just scrolling twitter...” Crowley responded, feigning innocence.

“I know you did something” Aziraphale countered.

“Every time something odd or bad happens, you’re suspecting me!” Crowley replied, trying and not quite succeeding to hide another smirk.

“Just what are you up to?” Aziraphale demanded. Crowley remained silent, and Aziraphale glared at him. 

“Oh, alright.” He rolled his eyes and sighed. “The humans are all worked up about this virus, and some are getting a bit melodramatic. One of ‘em said ‘It’s just as likely the clocks will strike 13 as it is that this will end soon,’ and so...”

“Hmm,” Aziraphale seemed to mull this over. 

“So you weren’t creating chaos, you were being...” 

“Don’t say it, Angel!” Crowley shouted. Aziraphale smiled and turned back to his books.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my other works for more tiny fics about our fave ineffable idiots.  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar.


End file.
